


[Podfic] remember my name

by hnghh



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Andy/quynh second chapter, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Hockey Fights, M/M, NHL All-Star Game, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, im a failure as a Canadian what can I say, literally half of them are probably wrong lol, nicky/Joe focus first chapter, pls read this I had to google how to pronounce so many hockey terms for this, third chapter is the full version with both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnghh/pseuds/hnghh
Summary: In the off season, the team acquires Nicky for draft picks and pocket change. There’s rumors he requested it, furious with the way the season ended and with the front office leaking his injuries. Twitter won’t stop laughing about how this means the end of a glorious rivalry, posting endless threads of Joe and Nicky going at each other, spinning in circles, yelling in Italian. Joe calls Andy and begs her to run interference, but come Media Day he’s gritting his teeth and suffering through eight hours of pretending Nicky’s his new best friend for the cameras. Even hockey fights dot com knows better than that.They got Quynh in the middle of the season, the blowout season Andy became Captain. They lose her in the middle of a season too, the season Nicky and Joe do their dance. That’s how it goes sometimes. The show goes on.[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Quynh | Noriko, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [remember my name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882609) by [2manyboys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2manyboys/pseuds/2manyboys). 



**Listen:** _[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-7nKpslwvWAVjSjRnnUKopJMF5nwnGzJ/view?usp=sharing)_  
_(download in top right corner)_

**Author:** [2manyboys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2manyboys/pseuds/2manyboys)

**Reader:** [hnghh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnghh)

**Length:** 30:46


	2. Chapter 2

**Listen:** _[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1nuU89XQ1PYa3eMumbhBNem3BRCCJgiqs/view?usp=sharing)_  
_(download in top right corner)_

**Author:** [2manyboys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2manyboys/pseuds/2manyboys)

**Reader:** [hnghh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnghh)

**Length:** 27:19


	3. Chapter 3

**Listen:** _[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1OunSIS0FPwyuTyI78yUGo-3K-WlCEE1a/view?usp=sharing)_  
_(download in top right corner)_

 **Author:** [2manyboys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2manyboys/pseuds/2manyboys)

 **Reader:** [hnghh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnghh)

 **Length:** 58:05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, please let the author know by leaving comments and kudos at the provided link. Thank you so much for listening :)
> 
> ((if you have any podfic requests, let me know and I can contact the author for permission <3))

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 of the fic is incoming, and I'll post both together once they're finished so stay tuned :)
> 
> Thank you so much for listening, please leave comments and kudos for the author at the provided link if you've enjoyed the fic so far 💕
> 
> ((please go and read all of 2manyboy's fics I love every single one of them so much im just too baby to read the explicit ones out loud but blease go check them out u won't regret it I promise!!))


End file.
